Fox Folly
by ForgottenKaze
Summary: Remember, at the begging of the third movie, Shippou was chased by a little creature, perhaps even another fox? Why did it happen? Here's your answer! [Note: Kinda pointless Oneshot] And never run with suckers in your mouth!


Just a random idea I got while _finally_ re-watching the third movie. So, this is the product of more than a week of writer's bloke, boredom and my computer being portable. BTW, I only own Kenji… sort of.

* * *

After weeks of trouble with the Shichinintai and saving many, many, lives, the great Kitsune-Daiyoukai Shippou, lord of all of the fox-demons, deserves a break! Shippou thought, standing on the grassy ridge of the side of a rice field. The sky blazed blue above him, the sea of cobalt broken only by a few clouds. He was happily finishing a sucker that Kagome had given him as he spoke mentally.

"Are you Shippou, the so-called ruler of the Fox-Demons?" demanded a voice from behind Shippou. The green-eyed fox demon spun around to see a small fox with a curled up tail on its back.

"Who are you?" Shippou demanded.

"I am Kenji, the one who'll take your place!" Kenji spat as he ran towards the elder kitsune.

"Wait a minute!" the human-formed fox cried, confused, as he dodged Kenji's attack. "Tell me what this is about!"

"Never!" the younger kitsune spat back. He leapt back and ran back in. Shippou blocked it, and tossed the other fox two feet away.

"Tell me what this is about," Shippou said, in a more or less commanding tone as he stood over Kenji. He held his sucker in his left… paw, I think.

Kenji was holding a small paw to the cheek Shippou had struck.

"Wow… What's that?" Kenji asked, pointing at the sucker. He had completely ignored Shippou's question.

"This?" Shippou blinked, and pointed to his sucker. "Kagome gave me it…"

"Give me it!" Kenji exclaimed, reaching.

Shippou held the sucker away from the hyper fox. "No way!"

Suddenly, Kenji's eyes glowed red, and the small youkai ran towards Shippou. Shippou, being Shippou, ran towards the rest of the Inu-tachi.

Thankfully for the little fox-demon, the others weren't far. Sango, Kirara and Miroku were walking (without any Miroku-related incidences) towards a cross in the paths they were taking and the one Inuyasha and Kagome were taking. The hanyo and the miko had seemingly had a fight.

Shippou ran around his companions, Kenji hot on his tail. The older fox was beginning to get dizzy when Inuyasha picked Kenji up by the scruff of his neck.

"Who's this little cat demon?" the white-haired hanyo demanded, staring with gold eyes at Kenji, held captive in his iron hold.

"I'm not a cat!" Kenji screeched, scratching 'long' claws at his captivator's face. "I'm a fox!" Kenji shook violently, but Inuyasha held his ground. The dog hanyo delivered a solid whack to the young kitsune's head.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said in a commanding tone. She inhailed deeply, "Osuwari."

Inuyasha crashed onto the ground. Kenji came to Kagome's feet.

"Thank you, Oh Great Priestess!" Kenji exclaimed, bowing deeply.

Kagome scratched her cheek in confusion. "Me?"

"Yes, m'lady! You saved me from the terrible demon!" Kenji took a monk-ish pose and bowed deeper.

"Terrible demon?!" Inuyasha growled, his face still stuck in the dirt.

"Sit boy!" Kagome commanded again. Inuyasha crashed deeper into the ground.

"My Lady, why is this youkai with you? One such as you does not deserve such companions!" Kenji exclaimed.

"Are you one to talk?! You're a youkai too!" Shippou yelled from Miroku's shoulder, pointing an accusing finger at the other fox.

Kenji shot a glare at Shippou, but before he could say anything, Kagome kneeled down. "Why were you chasing Shippou?" she asked.

Kenji looked at his paws. "I wanted his sucker," the young fox admitted.

"Then you should have just asked!" Kagome exclaimed, getting up and reaching into her backpack, which was in her bike basket.

"You have more!?" Kenji asked, standing up, his black eyes sparkling.

"Yes, here you are!" Kagome passed him a cherry coloured sucker.

"Thank you, oh great lady! May your ladyship be so kind as to tell me her name?" Kenji asked as he took the loli-pop from the schoolgirl.

"You don't need to call me 'Lady'. My name's Kagome," Kagome told the fox cub.

"Thank you, Kagome-sama! I'll make sure the whole kitsune youkai shizoku knows of you!" Kenji's night-black eyes sparkled before he ran off, holding the stick of his gift in his mouth.

As the small group continued on, Shippou jumped off Miroku's shoulder. He started walking, but stopped.

"Something wrong Shippou?" Sango asked when she realised the kitsune wasn't keeping up.

Shippou was a few paces behind the others. His back was to them and he was staring in the direction Kenji had went.

"Kenji… I never asked him why he said he was going to take my place as leader of the fox demons…" Shippou trailed off.

"You? The leader of the fox demons? Are you feeling alright?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Of course!" Shippou yelled as he threw himself at the inu-hanyo. Inuyasha blocked him easily.

"Easy guys." Miroku sounded exasperated. "Let's just go get something to eat." He pointed to a small house that served food to travelers (I forgot what they're called…).

"Yes, I have a feeling we're going to be in a bit of trouble today," Sango agreed.

And so, they walked on, unaware of the danger they (and the world!) were in. (coughSou'ungacough)

* * *

Short and kinda pointless, but hey, I was bored. Is it good? Tell me what you think! 


End file.
